<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of The Portal by Vesperione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998695">Out Of The Portal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperione/pseuds/Vesperione'>Vesperione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it's there, California, Christmas, Ethan lives!, Ethan plays kris kringle in santa claus goes to high school, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, i don't know/remember who came up with the headcanon, lex and ethan have a child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperione/pseuds/Vesperione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 23rd November 2018, Ethan Green lost his life. On the 24th December 2019, he reclaimed it. Confused and disorientated, he has one goal, and that is to find his long term girlfriend. With the assistance of a few PEIP agents, will he succeed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Of The Portal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>creds to my mate zach for the case template</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the colonel opened the door, the last thing she expected was to see her two colleagues working their asses off. She immediately knew something <em>must</em> be wrong for the two agents in the room to be working that hard. They were privates and new to the force meaning they had a lot to learn, and she’d made the mistake of taking one of them under her wing to mentor. The other had been John’s duty. John seemed like a distant memory. He <em>was</em> a distant memory. She cleared her throat, causing the scurry in the room to halt to a stop.</p><p>“Private Slate, Private Hartford, what on <em>Earth</em> has caused you to start progressing on the case that has been on hiatus for the past few months?” She folded her arms and lifted an eyebrow. Private Slate bit his lip, whereas Private Hartford moved a strand of hair behind her ear. It wasn’t good enough. “I’ll ask you again. You have been located in the portal room three rooms away from Lieutenant Lee’s office. If I remember correctly, the Lieutenant made it explicitly clear that <em>nobody </em>were to enter this room again, and those rules also apply to privates. Private Hartford, imagine what John would think.”</p><p>“Don’t bring him up.” She said and looked down.</p><p>“Well? What would he think? You weren’t my mentor, but Slate was, and he knows my expectations.”</p><p>“John would want me to progress.”</p><p>“If it meant keeping you safe, goddammit! We lost so many agents on the attack on Hatchetfield in 2018, we are unable to lose any more! Now why are you two here?!” She asked. There was silence for a little before Private Slate spoke up again.</p><p>“I thought I saw activity from the portal, ma’am.”</p><p>“And did anybody else see it?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“And do you believe you saw it, or was it a hallucination from getting too close?”</p><p>“Well-“</p><p>“Both of you. Out, or I’ll be reporting you to the Lieut-“ before she could finish the sentence, there was a loud bang from behind them. Immediately, the three drew their guns and pointed it in the direction of the portal. There were a swirling amount of purples and blues combining with each other, somehow creating a faint green glow. As the frame of the portal shook more vividly, the colonel motioned for the younger agents to get behind her, which they did. She didn’t draw her eyes away as a young adult burst out of the grasp, what appeared to be a lime green tentacle around his waist. The agents watched in awe as the kid was thrown around via the tentacle four times before there was a harsh shriek heard from the portal’s grasp followed by the evil cackle of a man the colonel once knew. She stared into the face of the portal, and she could have sworn she heard the cries of her general. Now consumed with curiosity, she kept her eyes fixated on the glowing frame until it hissed to a close, going dormant once again. The three were silent, watching the kid’s shoulders rise and fall with every pant he bought to the world. He hauled himself up to look at the three in the room, his bright green eyes widening instantly. He looked directly over the colonel’s left shoulder, and she could feel the tension between him and Private Hartford.</p><p>His breathing stuttered once he made eye contact with the girl. She seemed so familiar so…no. It couldn’t be…could it? “Lex?” He asked softly, the faint sensation of water falling down the side of his face.</p><p>“Uh, not quite. Private Lou Hartford…” She put her gun back in her belt, putting the safety back on, and stepping forward. She examined the injuries present on him, helping him to sit against the wall. Staying crouched down, she turned over her shoulder to look at her colleagues. “Get Lieutenant Lee and Colonel Schaffer. This is Ethan Green.”</p><p>“And why is that important to us?” The other private spoke, drawing his gun away as well.</p><p>“Because, Ben, you fucking asshole, this is Lex Foster’s boyfriend.” The widened eyes of Ben Slate and his mentor were enough to get the commotion in the room rising again. Something bad was happening…or maybe it wasn’t. Nobody could be sure until they ran the tests.</p>
<hr/><p>She was so low. She didn’t understand how other people had managed to go on with life normally after Black Friday. Then she’d realise that not many people knew about Hatchetfield, and therefore didn’t know about the mass murdering that occurred that day. That day was the same day that claimed the life of her boyfriend. <em>Her</em> Ethan, her smart, talented boyfriend who’d wrap his arms around her waist and pepper her face with kisses despite her protests. Her boyfriend who had joked about going to the auditions for <em>Santa Claus Is Going To Highschool </em>which became an inside joke between her. <em>Her boyfriend </em>who had received the news he’d scored the leading role in the middle of shop class, fainted, and had to go to the nurse after he cut himself with a saw.</p><p>That had been him, and every time she had to think of him, it was always in the past tense. The few people who kept in contact with her after the disaster told her it’d get easier, but what did they know? They didn’t know how much he meant to her. Not only was he her best friend, he was her everything. He was her light in the thick dark that didn’t want to clear, he was her saviour. He was her shoulder to cry on, her stitches when the cut got too deep, her tissue to wipe away her tears. That was Ethan, and nobody would understand that.</p><p>She hadn’t realised Ethan was dead until they were halfway out of Hatchetfield, the adrenaline wearing off. She had Hannah in the backseat when she reached for Ethan. When he wasn’t there, she looked at her little sister in the mirror. She asked where Ethan was, and she repeated the same damn words she had been all day, “<em>bad blood, Black and White, Cross,” </em>and then she added another couple after Lex demanded more from her. “<em>Bad blood, Black and White, Cross, Ethan, John, portal locked, next year, dead.” </em>Lex froze and hit the break on the car harder than she should have when they approached a red light.</p><p>“Ethan…dead?” She asked, her voice quiet. Hannah sniffed, and Lex could do nothing but watch her little sister nod as she wiped her tears with the long sleeve of Ethan’s flannel she wore all the time. Lex nodded, forcing her tears back as she drove all the way to California. There, under the government agency she’d already forgotten the name of, she parked at the house. She grabbed the bag she’d managed to pack, containing all of her and Hannah’s possessions, as she took the keys from the envelope and walked inside. Once Hannah was settled, she cried. She cried so hard, letting all her emotions flush away. She had no Ethan to hold her. She was alone, and she had to deal with that.</p><p>After that, it was one thing after another. Lex got sick quite badly and had been unable to care for Hannah, which had lead to Hannah getting scared she’d be left without a guardian. Then it had been the two lines on the pregnancy test she’d taken three weeks after moving into California, then the first scan with Hannah, then deciding a name with Hannah, then having to drop Hannah off at a neighbours as she drove herself to the hospital in complete agony, admitting herself to the hospital. It was delivering her son alone sobbing in a room full of nurses she’d never met, it was the muttering about how she was so young and alone, it was the talk of the father being irresponsible, it was the shriek of her son as he was placed on her chest. It was the drive back home and the placement of her son in Hannah’s arms for the first time. It had been the birth of her baby with no Ethan there to see.</p><p>Then it’d been Christmas time. The 24<sup>th</sup> of December 2019, her baby boy asleep upstairs as Hannah cuddled up to her older sister under the blanket they shared. She stared at the TV, emotionless, before Hannah gently nudged her side. Tiredly, she turned to look at her. She placed the DVD case in her hands, and on the front had been Ethan’s face smiling back at her.</p><p>“We watch?” She asked and looked up, tilting her head. Lex shut her eyes, erasing the image of Ethan the best she could. She knew at some point she’d want to watch Ethan’s debut film. After all, Lex had promised she could. After a while, she nodded and Hannah took the case back, walking over to the TV, putting the disk in the machine. She scrambled back, cuddling into her sister’s side as the bright lights of Hatchetfield High began to shine in their cosy living room. She shut her eyes when the music began, and squeezed them when she heard Ethan’s singing.</p><p>She’d promised herself she wouldn’t fall for him, that he was just another asshole wanting her for her looks, and then he wasn’t. He took her on dates even when she knew he was broke. He’d never admit to it, though, and spoil her and Hannah. Any gift he bought her was treasured, even if it was cheap. He appreciated him more than anyone on Earth, she always would.</p><p>By the end of the film, Lex had tears falling down her face, and Hannah was asleep. She sniffled, wiping her tears with the back of her thumb before she wrapped Hannah up in the blanket and lifted her up, struggling to carry Hannah up to bed. If it wasn’t for Hannah, she’d be dead. She knew that, but Hannah was too young to care for herself. She was the reason Lex fed and watered herself on a daily, and Hannah would make sure she was asleep. Hannah always knew, and she constantly saw the protective side of Ethan in her. She set Hannah down in her bed, kissing her forehead and tucking her in before she walked in to check on her son.</p><p>Her baby, the complete image of Ethan. She didn’t hide her tears as she walked in and found him awake, reaching up to the ceiling. She lifted the small baby up, cuddling him to her chest. “Dad would be so proud of you.” She whispered. He was only a few months old, having been born that past August, but he already had a colourful personality. He was starting to grow into his dark curls, and he often flashed his smile, which was also Ethan’s signature look. She stayed with him until he was asleep, where he placed him in his crib before heading to bed herself.</p><p>Following her routine, she looked at the picture of Ethan she kept by her bed, whispering her wishes to it. It wasn’t like they’d come true. After she’d poured her heart out to him, she turned over and fell asleep. Tonight, she didn’t wait for the tears to dry.</p>
<hr/><p>She was woken up by the baby’s babble in the room and a weight beside her. Her heart skipped before forgetting that Ethan was still dead and wouldn’t be coming back by some miracle either. Instead, it was Hannah. Lex sighed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she looked at her little sister, who was cuddling her baby. “Come on, presents.” She said in nearly a whisper.</p><p>They walked downstairs, she made coffee and hot chocolate for her and Hannah before she watched Hannah unwrap her presents. She almost cried when Hannah gave her her present, which was the yellow flannel Hannah had often worn before…or one similar to it. Hannah got extra hugs that day. Hannah begged to watch <em>Santa Claus Goes to High School</em> again, and Lex didn’t argue. Instead, she took her son to bed for his nap and started on dinner.</p><p>Half an hour passed before there was a knock at the door. Lex sighed, taking her hair down and buttoning up the yellow flannel she’d been gifted as she headed to the front door, ignoring Hannah gleefully humming the songs to the movie. She’d expected it to be carollers, but <em>not</em> people in full black who looked like something straight out of the FBI.</p><p>“May I…help you?” She asked cautiously, the cold being quick to get to her face.</p><p>“Alexandra Foster, my name is Colonel Felicity Schaffer of the United States Military, special unit P-E-I-P, we call it-“</p><p>“Peep? I’m aware….” She said, her voice droning off. PEIP was a distant memory to her, as was John, as was everyone regarding the scenario regarding last year.</p><p>“Ah, good. This is my associate, Lieutenant Xander Lee, theoretical physicist. As you may also know, our General, John McNamara, passed away last year, and therefore <em>I </em>took over the premises. I’m here to discuss a case-“</p><p>“Okay, but isn’t Lieutenant a higher rank than Colonel?”</p><p>“<em>I’m here to discuss a case </em>regarding you and your sister. May we come in?”</p><p>“I mean…sure, but we’ll have to talk while the movie’s on, and you <em>must</em> stay quiet. My son’s asleep upstairs.” Lex shrugged and stepped inside, heading to the couch. “Banana? This is Colonel-“</p><p>“Shh!” Hannah hissed harshly, her eyes fixed on the screen. Lex shook her head and sat down on the couch, Xander passing over a similar brown envelope to the one she’d gotten her “Pass to California” in.</p><p>“What is this?” She asked, and Xander remained silent, standing back against the wall, posture fixed firmly into looking ahead, almost stern like a statue. She sighed and opened the envelope, pulling out the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Case Study: The Black and White</p><p>Reporter: Priv. Louisiana Hartford, Priv. Benjamin Slate</p><p>Head of Case: Col. Felicity Schaffer</p><p>Assistants in Case: Lt. Xander Lee, Priv. Louisiana Hartford, Priv. Benjamin Slate, Col. Isla Kims</p><p>Origin: Portal Radiation, Black Friday circa. 2005.</p><p>Case Type: Interdimensional</p><p>Symptoms: Severe injuries ranging from past wounds to those with a green glow – rare</p><p>Cure: /</p><p>Extra Notes: Those who successfully leave The Black and White will have side effects in the masses. What those are remain unknown to PEIP until further notice</p><p> </p><p>“The Black and White?” Lex asked, looking up. “Why does that concern-“</p><p>“LEX!” A voice shouted from outside, an all too familiar voice, followed by another, telling the first voice to stop. The sigh of the Colonel standing against the back room was apparent as she turned to the Lieutenant.</p><p>“Prepare the sedative.” She said simply, and Xander, remaining unresponsive, pulled out a clear liquid from his pocket. Lex stood up as there was a crash in the hallway, the door swinging open. Xander jumped forward to try and keep the man calm and in restraints, but failed as he ducked, wrapping his arms around Lex. She’d hardly had time to process it as she looked to him, seeing the familiar pale skin against her own. She pulled away, examining the figure in front of her. His matted, curled hair, his bright grey eyes, the leather jacket, the jeans, the plaid around his waist…just another year older. Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned to the agents in her living room.</p><p>“I’ve got it from here.”</p><p>“Miss Foster, this isn’t a good idea-“</p><p>“I said, I’ve got it.” She said, looking at them. Moments of clean discomfort passed before the two spun on their heal and left. Once her front door was shut, she exhaled and looked at him, hesitantly reaching up to cup his cheek. “Is it really you, Ethan?” She asked nervously. She watched a sad smile appear on his face, his gloved hand holding her own hand on his face as he nodded.</p><p>“I’m back, babe, I came back.” It was enough for Lex to throw her arms around him, burying into his chest. He felt the same, smelt the same, he <em>was</em> the same. He hugged her back, holding her tight, and she felt a tear fall on to her hair.</p><p>“I missed you, so so much.”</p><p>“You think I didn’t?” He asked her through the hug, closing her eyes. “They got me. I took Hannah to see the damn movie, got caught by the security guard, and then I told Hannah to get to safety.”</p><p>“Shh, shh, I know.” She said and held him tighter.</p><p>“And they kicked me and it felt like my skull was in shards, and I had blood falling down my face and-“</p><p>“That explains the cut…”</p><p>“And then I said I’d get you to California, and you’re here. You made it without me.”</p><p>“I made it with your strength.” She said and guided him to sit to the couch, holding him properly. “With your enthusiasm, with your spirit…” She moved his hand to her heart. “I never got over you. I couldn’t. I tried, and it was hard and-“</p><p>“I’m here, now, and I’m okay. And I’ll defend you and banana.” He looked into her eyes before turning to look at Hannah before his eyes flicked to the TV. He rolled his eyes, his tears rolling down his face. “Really, banana? <em>That </em>film?” That coaxed Hannah out of her fixed trance as she looked over. Her eyes immediately widened and she bolted up, running to the couch, wrapping her arms around Ethan’s waist.</p><p>“Ethan…” She said and buried into him. An arm left from around Lex, pulling Hannah close.</p><p>“You enjoyin’ the film?” He asked as he placed a kiss on Hannah’s head. Hannah nodded and hugged him tight.</p><p>“’Cause <em>Ethan’s</em> in it.” She looked up to him and then up to Lex. “Adam.”</p><p>“Adam?” Ethan asked and looked to Lex, wiping his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, shit! Adam!” She said and pushed Ethan’s arm off of her. “Stay here.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be leavin’ anytime soon.” Ethan joked as Lex left the safety of the couch, walking out to the hall and upstairs. When she returned, Ethan was nearly in disbelief when she saw a bundle of blankets in his girlfriend’s arms. Lex smiled as she walked back over and sat on the couch, moving the blankets out of the way to reveal their son. Ethan’s eyes widened as he peered down at the sleeping baby in Lex’s arms. He was nearly identical to himself. He looked to Lex as his breath hitched again.</p><p>“Baby Adam.” Hannah said and sat up. “Loud baby.”</p><p>“Yeah, he cries a lot, doesn’t he?” Lex smiled gently. She moved her eyes from Adam to Ethan and looked up at him. “I found out I was pregnant three weeks after we moved in. I drove myself to the hospital, I had the baby alone aside from the nurses, and I drove myself home. Hannah’s been a little superstar, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Big sister.” She said and nodded firmly.</p><p>Ethan looked at Lex. “He’s <em>my </em>baby?”</p><p>Lex smiled and nodded. “Here, big guy.” She said as Hannah moved out of Ethan’s arms. She handed Adam over into his father’s arms and watched as Ethan started crying again.</p><p>“Oh, Lex…he’s beautiful.” Ethan said and moved Adam into the crook of his arm, watching him for a little while, before watching the baby begin to squirm awake. “Oh, you should take-“ he said, trying to pass Adam back over to Lex, but she held his forearm and looked at him.</p><p>“Look.” She said, looking down at Adam.</p><p>Ethan looked down as well to see the baby staring up at him with wide eyes, but a bright smile on his face. “Hey, little guy…I’m your dad…” He said softly, moving Adam more to his chest. “I’m gonna take good care of you, just like your mom and auntie banana. Does that sound good?” He knew Adam was too young to talk, and took the squeal as a happy reply. He looked back to Lex, asking for more information with his eyes.</p><p>“He was born in August, and he already looked identical to you. The minute he was placed in my arms, he was gripping my necklace pretty much.”</p><p>“You still have that shitty thing on you?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t swear around the baby. You’re already a bad influence.” She smiled softly. “And of course I have the necklace on me. It still has the same picture of you in it. You got it me for my birthday, of course I was gonna keep it.”</p><p>“So…he <em>knows</em> who I am?” He asked hopefully and Lex nodded.</p><p>“I’ve shown him all the pictures I have.” She smiled and leaned against him. “You got your wish, Mr Green. A dad at 20, and all before Christmas.”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, speaking of that…when <em>is</em> Christmas?” Ethan asked and Hannah smiled.</p><p>“Today.” She said and grinned up at him.</p><p>“I got dinner in the oven a little while ago. It’ll be ready soon.”</p><p>“Well, my awesome girlfriend’s cookin’ is gonna be the first thing I eat after comin’ back alive.” He smiled and looked at her. “Merry Christmas, girls.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Kris Kringle.” Lex teased, nudging him gently.</p><p>“Hey, I did a <em>fuckin’ </em>good job of that role.” He said seriously, but it didn’t matter. They were back together, in California, where they were meant to be.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ethan be like RInG A LiNg DiNg</p><p>I hope you enjoyed, and as with all my fics, kudos are appreciated, but comments are not! Hope you understand and goodnight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>